Moonlight Knight
by Koyfu
Summary: Set after stars, when an evil brews on earth, a new soldier arises. Taiyou must choose her place, by her sister Haruka as a soldier or by her father as head of the house, which will she choose?
1. Prologue

"The Sailor Soldiers will no doubt find out what we are up to and they will try everything to get in our way." A middle aged man, hidden by the shadows trees explains to another figure who body and face was masked by a cloak. The moon had just started to head back down the other side of the night sky. Each one wanting to be sure they couldn't be over heard, "The Moonlight Knight must not be awakened, if the Knight awakens our plans will surely fail." The man told the black hole in the cloak that hid the other's face.

"And the Soldiers?" the cloaked man spoke, his voice raspy.

"I trust you can take care of them?"

"Of course."

"And don't forget if possible find out who the Knight is."

The cloaked man turned and left the aged man in the tree's shadow.

The cloaked man patiently walked along the side walk in the park, looking for a possible victim to take a soul from. As he slowly strolled along the path he saw his victim, a young woman out on her own. She had a camera in her hands in the distance the cloaked man could hear the clicking of her camera. He watch debating whether or not to take her soul. She isn't a possible match, but he felt like killing someone. He made up his mind, she was his. It one swift motion he had his hand at her throat lifting her above his head. She struggled against him, kicking him in the ribs and even tried his head but he didn't even budge. She tried to scream but nothing came out, he smiled she was weak but she was his. Lifting his black gloved covered hand to her as he lowered her to where his head was even with hers. He placed his hand on top of his other hand holding her by the throat, fear growing in her green eyes. As he pulled his left hand away from his other a blue energy that resembled a 3-D silhouette image of the woman in front of him, he had the blue soul by the throat as he separated it from the human body. The woman went limp in his hand, he let go barely taking any notice as she fell to the ground with a loud thump. He held on to the blue soul of the woman, "Your soul belongs to me." He whispered, then in a flash of light her soul disappeared. He left the body where it laid, the woman green eyes wide open with fear but lacked that soul touch. He smiled at his accomplishment, "If this doesn't get their attention, then a child will be next." His raspy voice said to no one. He walked into the shadow of a near by tree but never exited it, at least not in the park.


	2. A New Threat

The next morning.

Haruka sat on the sofa reading the paper, while Michiru was in the next room painting. The blonde woman read the article about a young photographer being found in the Kyu Shiba Rikyu Garden, as she read she thought it odd that a medallion was tossed on top of the body. What caught her eye it was the medallion was what engraved into it, the dark eclipse. "It might be nothing." She whispered out loud.

"What might be nothing?" a young feminine voice asked as she entered the room. The aqua haired woman dressed in her daily cotton dress with flowers printed on it.

"A young woman was killed in Kyu Shiba Rikyu Garden in the early morning last night, there wasn't any evidence to indicate any obvious signs of death. The only thing they found was a silver medallion with a dark eclipse engraved into it." Haruka answered.

"The ocean has remained calmed, my mirror hasn't shown any signs of the moon being encased in darkness."

Haruka smiled, "The wind has remained calmed as well, it might be nothing."

"Do you think we should look into it?" Michiru asked sitting down next to her lover.

"The fighting will never end, will it?" Haruka asked just as Trista shimmered into their mansion by the ocean.

"Pluto….I mean Trista, what is it?" Haruka asked, curious expression showing in her eyes.

"A darkness is approaching." The woman who had long dark green hair, she had her garnet rod in her hand.

"I haven't sensed anything dark." Michiru answered, looking towards Haruka who nodded as well.

"This evil is not from outside our solar system, it is from this planet."

"How? We eliminated all the evil on this earth." Haruka told them both.

"I was given permission by the Neo Queen Serenity to aid you in this fight."

"It's good to have you back." Haruka told their mentor and friend. This was when Trista took notice that a young girl should be here, "Where is Hotaru?"

"She wanted to stay at a friends house last night." Michiru told her, she glanced at the clock that was settled above the T.V., "You should get going, remember you told her today was her and your day."

Haruka glanced at the clock also, "Then I'll be going, if you need me just call me."

With that she left the two sailor soldiers, to pick up her adopted daughter.

"What about the princess?" Michiru asked Trista.

"She is safe for now. We must find who this evil is before they can kill someone else."

Michiru nodded.

Kyu Shiba Rikyu Garden

Five girls were walking in the Garden enjoy their day off of school. It was almost mid day, as they stopped and decided that now would be a good time for that picnic. Usagi was the most excited by this idea, which sparked a remark from Rei which sparked the argument. The other three just shook their heads, "It would seem like both of them would have grown up a bit." Makoto told her two friends that weren't fighting. They both agreed, "ALRIGHT!" Minako yelled over Usagi and Rei. The two girls quickly quieted their arguing. Neither of five girls saying a word till Makoto noticed where they were. "That girl was killed somewhere around here."

"That's scary, think she going to come back and hunt us all?" Minako said, as she started making scary sounds. It wasn't long before Usagi had joined in Minako, then they both started laughing.

"I heard they found a medallion on her the news described it as an eclipse. They think the killer left it behind." Ami who had been pretty quite most of the time.

"Probably just some guy playing games with the police." Rei said as she bit into another rice cake.

Not to far away the cloaked man stood by, waiting for the soldiers to appear. Thinking that he could attack in broad daylight, watching the young girls enjoying there picnic. He remained hidden, deciding it would be nice to kill again to fill that rush of the human soul. Letting a smile slip his lips, he was going to get that annoying blonde with the long hair. He came out from behind the tree, he was never really known for being patient. Strolling up to the group of girls he sent a small blast wave sending all of them but his target flying a good fifteen feet away. In a blur of motion he had Minako by the throat as he had the photographer last night. Reaching up with his left hand placing it over his right he proceeded to draw out the soul of the young woman. As it started to come out the soul wasn't the blue he was expecting to see, it was bright orange. "A carrier." He said more to himself. Then out of nowhere lighting struck him in his back followed by a fire arrow. He released Minako, she dropped to the ground the tried to crawl away. He turned around to see what had hit him, to his surprise it was the Sailor Soldiers. He turned back around to see where his prey was trying to get off to. Reaching in under his cloak he took out a card, it had a dark eclipse coving just one side of it. Tossing it towards Minako it got bigger in size till it was enough to cover the young girl up. Trapping her beneath it, satisfied she wasn't going anywhere he turned his attention back to the soldiers. "I suppose this when I ask you who you are." His raspy voice stated. Sailor Moon started into her speech about who she is, when he lifted his hand and sent an energy wave towards her. She screamed as Jupiter pushed her out of the way. Mercury yelled "Mercury aqua illusion!" the entire area was flooded with a dense fog.

_"Their a little more tough then I thought." _he thought to himself looking around for any sign of them. It wasn't long before the fog cleared away, the soldiers were still standing there with Venus now part of the group. He looked back seeing his prey was gone, "You girls just cost me valuable artifact." He told them, calmly.

"Who are you?" Rei asked the cloak man.

"I'm the one who will destroy all of you for my new found master."

Once more out of nowhere he was hit again with a blue planet shaped attack, causing him to be flooded with water. He looked around for the attacker, there where the remaining soldiers.

"I'll finish you all in time." He told them before backing up and disappearing in the shadows of the near by trees. The nine soldiers simply looked at each other, "Was that the evil you were talking about?" Uranus asked Pluto.

"No, but he is working for them." She replied.

"You guys knew about an approaching evil and didn't bother to tell us?" Mars spoke up next. After powering down they Trista told them the very little she knew.


	3. A Death in the Family

In America

A young woman was walking back into the bull pen of a police department. She had been part of the two six for almost five years now, working homicides in Queens, NY. She been for awhile trying to get on at the one six in Manhattan but wasn't having much luck. She was Detective Christine Kershaw, though nobody new her real name, Taiyou Tenoh. She knew it would be imperative that no one even find out. The Tenoh family was infamous for being the worlds largest gang family. They had houses set up all over the world, three here in the United States, one big family in Japan, and every where in between. If the police department found out she would immediately be arrested and thrown off the force. She sat down at her desk and started working on the DD5s of her paperwork, this case was pretty much a open and close case. The bull pen wasn't busy with working officers, it was getting late and only the late shift officers where present. Her captain came out of his office just as she sent her paperwork to print.

"How'd it go?" the grey haired, wrinkled filled man asked his best detective.

"It was pretty much open and close, the guy kills his girlfriend for cheating. Then turns around and feels so guilty about it he just confesses. I wish all the cases where this easy." She told him.

"So it wasn't a Tenoh case?"

"No sir. The last name was Michaels." She answered. He nodded, just as she was handing off the paper a woman a little younger then her walked into the room. She had long medium brown hair tied up into a ponytail. She wore a pair of brand new bought low cut jeans with a purple shirt and blue jean jacket. Christine glanced over at the young woman recognizing her immediately as the forth eldest of the six Tenoh children from the House of Japan. She told her captain that she got this and walked up to the woman.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her half sister.

"I was sent to find you. You should be more grateful." The woman answered.

"Again, what are you doing here?" she asked her again leading her into the hallway, away from prying ears.

"Keiko has sent for you, she wants to see you and Haruka one last time."

"One last time?"

"Your mother is dying. Looks like leaving the family has made you stupid."

Taiyou didn't say anything as the news sunk in.

"Have you notified Haruka?" she finally asked the younger sibling.

"No, I'm not going any where near that dyke. But you are more then welcome to notify her. Keiko hasn't much time left, so you better hurry and find that carpet muncher before your mother dies." She tells her sister.

"I'll find her."

"By the way dad says he has granted a truce for her to come and see your mother. He promises that she won't get hurt while Keiko is still alive." She added on her way out of the hallway. Taiyou stood there looking after her, before heading back into the bull pen to try and explain this to the captain without revealing who she is. She knocked on the already open door, her captain looked up and mentioned for her to come in.

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

"That was a family friend I hadn't seen years, she just told me that my mom is on her deathbed…"

He held up his hand, "Say no more, take all the time you need."

"Thanks Capt." She told him, then left to catch a plan ride back to Japan, the home she hadn't seen in over ten years.

Next evening in Japan

She rode up on her Kawasaki Motorcycle, pulling up to the large mansion on the beach. The home of her true blood sister, Haruka Tenoh. Stopping in front of the large double doors she proceeded to take her helmet off she stood at the door with her helmet tucked under her left arm. She knocked on the door, it was a couple of minutes before the door opened to an older lady. She was in grey dress with a white apron tied around her neck and waist. She looked the Taiyou up and down before asking her what she wanted.

"I'm here to see Haruka Tenoh." Taiyou answered.

"Miss Tenoh has asked not to be disturbed."

"She'll want to see me."

"I'm afraid you can not, please come back tomorrow. Miss Tenoh left very strict instructions."

"Tell her Taiyou is here to see her."

"I'm sorry, I can't I'll get into trouble if I interrupt her."

"I promise you won't get into trouble. I'll take the blame if you do."

The maid looked her over one more time before opening the door for Taiyou to walk in. The entrance hall was huge, a golden chandelier hung high from the ceiling in the middle of the hall. The stair case rose to the second floor from both sides of the room, a picture of Haruka and an aqua haired woman and a young girl who couldn't have been no older then fourteen years old, Taiyou didn't recognize the woman and young girl, hung in the middle just below the railing of the balcony. She watched as the maid may her way up the stairs before disappearing down the hall to the left. She looked down at the shining linoleum floor, "Plan white, how original Haruka." She whispered to herself following the floor to her right and noticing a pictured hung above the door she just entered in. It had two women in what looked like a very difficult sexual position.

The maid knocked on her mistresses door, she heard a muffled what.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but there is a young man down stairs insisting on talking to you, miss Tenoh."

There was silence till Haruka opened the door, anger showing in her eyes and face. "And I told you that no one was to disturb me."

"Please for give me, they said their name in Taiyou." She bowed before the woman.

"Taiyou?" Haruka asked in surprise. She opened the door and left the room, tying her robe together. She headed down the hall and stopped at the top of the stairs and saw the young man her maid was just telling her about. He had on a black leather jacket, his short blonde hair was untidy. She noticed he was studying the painting above the entrance door.

"Is that even possible?" he asked, his voice a little feminine for a man. "On second thought don't answer." She told the woman watching her, she turned around and saw her older sister standing there in a gold satin robe that fell to just above her knees. She saw another woman come up beside here, she was in a teal colored satin robe.

"Was I interrupting?" she asked Haruka smiling.

Haruka turned and saw Michiru was standing beside her.

"Yes, but considering we hadn't seen each other in ten years your more then welcomed." Haruka replied coming down the stairs. She reached Taiyou and they both hugged, holding each other tight. They let go, "When did you get back in town?" Haruka asked.

"About an hour ago, I came straight here from the air port."

"Wow, you couldn't wait to see me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, you going to introduce me to this beautiful lady?"

Haruka turned back around and saw Michiru coming down the stairs to join them, "Taiyou I like for you to meet Michiru Kiaoh, the love of my life. Michiru this is Taiyou Tenoh, my younger sister."

"Nice to meet you. Haruka you never told me you had a sister." She told Taiyou then Haruka.

"We hadn't seen each other in over ten years, don't worry I didn't talk about her either." Taiyou told Michiru, "Haruka we need to talk. I wish I was here on better news but unfortunately I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"Its mom, she's dying. She sent Asahi to find us, but Asahi didn't want to come anywhere near you."

"What?" Haruka asked, sadden by the news, "How long does she have left?"

"Not long, Kiyoshi called a truce between you and the rest of the family so you can come see mom."

Haruka didn't know what say to that, "I won't be going." After a few minutes.

"What? Why not, even when Kiyoshi is calling a truce so you can see her. Haruka I'll be there with you."

"It doesn't matter, we both know we can't trust anything Kiyoshi says."

"The order came from mom, he has to obey it."

Haruka looked at her, she was the same height as her. They both had the same short blond hair but Taiyou had a tail going to her waist. It reminded Haruka of the starlights.

"Just to say goodbye." Haruka told her after thinking it over.

"That's all I'm asking."

"You need to stay here, they may give me a truce but I doubt that's what will happen with you." Haruka told Michiru.

"We don't have much time, I was wanting to go tonight." Taiyou told her.

Haruka nodded in understanding, "Let me change." With that she headed upstairs to change her cloths. Leaving Michiru and Taiyou in the entrance hall.

"She never mentioned me huh?" Taiyou asked Michiru after a few moments.

"No, never did."

"To bad."

"She never talks about her family." Michiru told her.

"Kiaoh, Kiaoh, your that infamous violinist."

"Yes."

"Hahaha. Now I wished she would've mentioned me and me of you." Taiyou laughed. Michiru couldn't figure out what was so funny. "Why?"

"Well its not everyday I get to know a famous musician. Much less one that is practically my new sister."

"Taiyou has been in the America's for the past ten years." Haruka came down the stairs, basically dressed the same as Taiyou, the leather coat, black shirt, and blue jeans.

"And loved every minute of it."

"Lets get going, if I'm gonna do this." Haruka told her. Taiyou nodded.

"It was nice to meet you Ms. Kiaoh." Taiyou said, shaking Michiru's hand.

"It was nice to meet you too, Ms. Tenoh." Michiru replied, shaking Taiyou's hand. Taiyou turned to head out of the door, she heard Haruka tell Michiru good bye and gave her kiss. They walked out to where Taiyou was parked, "You taking your own bike dear sister."

Haruka smiled as she headed to a bike that wasn't parked that far away. It was the same kind of bike as Taiyou's, "Copying me?" Taiyou asked as she pulled her helmet on. Haruka shook her head as she pulled hers on. They both took off into the night.

Shopping center

The cloaked man was hiding in the shadows of the buildings. He was angry for having to leave and not be able to get his target or his soul. He needed to kill, anyone would work. He spotted a middle aged man, "He will work." He told himself. Then like before he blurred to the man, he took his time taking his blue soul from his body. Enjoying the fear in the man's eyes, as his pure soul left him. He would get his next victim, he would kill those Sailor Soldiers. Leaving the a silver medallion like before. He disappeared, just as a woman could be heard screaming.

Kiyoshi Tenoh's Manor

The sister's drove up the darken drive way, as night had fallen over Tokyo. The manor was located along the Tokyo Bay, with its fifteen foot black iron gates. Brick wall running around the huge estate, they stopped at a speaker box. "Who goes there?" a very deep voice asked the two motorcyclist.

"I'm Taiyou Tenoh the second eldest, this is Haruka Tenoh the eldest of the house of Tenoh. We're to see Kiyoshi, he is expecting us." Taiyou spoke into the speaker box. She glanced at Haruka, knowing she was feeling a bit scared and nervous at the same time, although Haruka would never admit it. Within a minutes the gates opened up, as ground lights came on each set lighting up as it made parallel lines up to the darken manor. This place was a place of fear for the both of them, the last time they were both here Haruka was 10 and Taiyou was 8. As they slowly drove up to the large stone fountain that had the latest Patriarch in the Tenoh line. Their father Kiyoshi, stood proud as water fell to the base of the fountain. The manor was just as Taiyou remembered it, a large balcony stretched over the front door, having them walk through the columns to get to the large double doors. They were that rich wood imported from some expensive place. Bay windows faced the court yard they just drove up to. Getting off, Taiyou noticed the curtains moved, she looked at Haruka, "Taiyou, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Just hang in there, I'll protect you." Taiyou smiled. The double doors opened up before Taiyou had a chance to knock on it.

"Welcome home, eldest daughter of Kiyoshi." The middle aged man, Roshi, who had been the butler to Kiyoshi since he was born. He welcomed Taiyou but completely ignored Haruka. They walked into the large entrance hall, red and black flooded the room. From tile to rug to lighting to wall paper, even the pictures that hung on the walls were in some form a red and black color.

"Lead us to Keiko, then we will be on our way." Taiyou told Roshi. Roshi was graying and had his long hair up in a ponytail. He bowed and lead to them to their mother's room. As they left the entrance hall and headed into the connecting hallway the color scheme changed to dark blue and a teal blue. The hall was painted to look as though you were walking in an under water tube, "Michi would love this." Haruka told Taiyou.

Taiyou smiled back, "Try not to mention names." She warned her older sister. Haruka nodded in understanding. As they were lead down the ocean hallway, a young man came into view. He had on long black leather coat that hung just above his ankles. His clothing matched, he had brown eyes that went well with his brown colored hair. It was tied up in ponytail as well, Jiro, the third child of the six and the eldest boy. He was born about two years after Taiyou to Kiyoshi's second wife, Miyoko.

"Welcome home Taiyou." He greeted her, giving her a hug, ignoring Haruka completely once more.

"How is she?" Taiyou asked.

"Guess you'll see. I'm just here to make sure the dyke doesn't do anything stupid."

"So you're an escort?" Taiyou asked him.

"Yes, I have it from here Roshi." Jiro told the butler. Roshi bowed and left the three siblings. "Please this way." He mentioned to Taiyou with his arm. She followed him.

"Bastards."

Taiyou heard Haruka say under her breathe. She placed a hand on her arm, to calm her down. If she did anything or said anything Haruka would in no doubt be killed where she stood and Taiyou wouldn't be able to anything this time around.

They continued till they reached the end of the hall, iron double doors stood at the end. It was where those on their death beds could be laid seen and visited. Jiro opened one of the iron doors, Taiyou and Haruka walked threw. Inside was all white from tile to ceiling. They saw on the far end of the room by the door that lead into the bed room was their father, the wrinkled man dressed in his best suit and tie stood there watching the both of them. Standing on the left wall leaning up against it was the three boys, Jiro, the eldest, Taro, the second eldest boy, and Zinan the third and youngest child. On the right up against the wall was Hiroko, Jiro's twin sister, standing next to her mother Miyoko. Both of them stood there with a few of the body guards that patrolled the manor. The two of them made their way down the middle of room, each one growing weary and keeping their fear in check. Reaching their father, they each took a bow. Kiyoshi bowed back, "It has truly been a long time Taiyou, my daughter." He hugged her.

"Yes it has, Kiyoshi."

"She awaits you." Kiyoshi told her. They both bowed again before entering the room. Inside it was just a white as ever, but for the bed. It was queen size bed with a canopy made of gold transparent silk that hung down. Taiyou was the first to step forward, moving to the right of the bed she gently moved aside the silk and saw her mother, she was lying there with her eyes closed. Her face a little pale, her gray hair brushed back and tucked underneath her head. Her makeup was still perfect, Taiyou placed a hand on the old woman's, as she did the woman's eyes opened up.

"Mother, I'm here." Taiyou told her.

She smiled, gently guiding her hand to Taiyou face, her hand was cold.

"I'm glad to see you okay. I've missed you my daughter, have you brought Haruka?"

Taiyou looked up and behind her, "She is here, mother."

At that moment Haruka walked up to stand beside Taiyou, "I'm here mom." Haruka said.

Keiko smiled, then looked down at Taiyou who was still sitting on the bed, "Can you give us a moment? Taiyou dear."

"Of course." Taiyou said, she stood up and left the room. She waited outside, her father now sitting in a chair.

"She wanted to see Haruka alone." She informed him.

"Taiyou I want you to come back home. Now that Keiko may no longer be with us that leaves you as the next patriarch of this house."

"No, as soon as Haruka is ready we are both leaving. Besides, Miyoko is still here, with your first wife out of the way, she takes that place."

"I love Miyoko, but it is you who needs to be at the head of the house."

"My answer is still no."

At that moment Haruka emerged from the room, "She wants to see you now."

Taiyou nodded, "Don't any of you do anything to her." She told the room as she turned to enter the room her mother was in. She walked up to the bed, "I'm back mother."

Keiko raised her hand, as Taiyou took it in hers. "I want you to have this." She removed her hand from Taiyou's leaving a small electric blue crystal in her palm. It was in the shape of a crescent moon and about an half inch long.

"It has been passed down from mother to daughter for centuries. Please keep it with you."

"I will."

Keiko gently rubbed Taiyou's cheek with the back of her ice cold hand, "Thank you." She whispered as she closed her eyes. Her hand fell to the gold satin sheets, as tears started to form in Taiyou's eyes. Keiko Tenoh, the number one wife to Kiyoshi Tenoh and loving mother to Haruka and Taiyou Tenoh passed on to the after life. Taiyou stood up, reaching over she pulled the gold silk up and over the face of her mother, saying a few words of prayer as she did so. She stepped back and closed the silk curtains then headed out of the room. Closing the door she saw Haruka standing on the other end of the room away from everyone else, she saw the red eyes and tear stained face of Taiyou. Haruka knew their mother had passed away. Everyone bowed their head in silence for a few minutes, before Kiyoshi spoke up, "The funeral will be held in three days time." His own pain showing in his voice. Taiyou bowed to him then left with Haruka.


	4. Awakening of New Power

**Chapter III**

**Awakening of New Power**

Kiaoh and Tenoh Manor

The sun shown in threw the windows waking the sleeping blonde. She opened her eyes and looked down at the aquanette woman laying next to her. She remembered after they got back from the Tenoh manor, all she wanted was to be alone with Michiru and be held. She didn't want her sister to see her cry, she knew her Taiyou had stayed the night but whether the young Tenoh ever got any sleep she didn't know. It was late when they got back and had found Michiru asleep on the sofa with Hotaru in her arms. She got up gently as to not disturb her lover, she saw the full length mirror and her reflection. The only thing she took off was her jacket and shoes. Her hair was all tousled from the helmet and sleeping. She put on some running shorts and a loose shirt and headed down the stairs to start her morning run. She needed some distance to think and to let the death of her mother truly sink in once more. She passed her daughter's room, looking in the black haired girl was still asleep, then she looked in the guest room. Taiyou wasn't there, she knew the younger Tenoh could take care of herself, so she left down the beach for her run.

Taiyou was sitting on the back deck over looking the beach and the sun rising. She heard the glass door open up and saw Haruka take leave down the beach. She watched her older sister till she couldn't see her anymore. She stayed put on the deck with her back to the side of the Mansion. She leaned back tears still rolling down her face, she didn't sleep the night before. When they got back she just watched as Haruka brought up the little girl to her room, while Michiru followed. Neither one of them seeing each other again till this morning. She lifted the silver chain with the heir loom her mother gave her. She watched as the morning sun shone threw it, creating a hue of colors. She unlocked the latch on the end and put it on her neck. "I'll keep it always." She said to herself. She remember just sitting her watching the moon and the stars, listening to the waves crash on the shore. It was peaceful and it was then that she truly cried for the loss of her mother. She knew Haruka had Michiru, but she had no one. She cried to the moon each tear crashing on to the wooden floor.

As she ran, the sand barely shifting beneath her weight as she took each step and ran faster. Sweat starting to drip down her face, she could smell the salty air as she breath in and out. Tears starting to fall down her face, making her run faster but some how running as fast as the wind wasn't going to help her as she thought it would. After two miles down the beach she stopped to rest before heading back. She sat down in the sand as the sun's heat started to be felt. She remembered what her mother had told her…

_She sat down on the bed as she heard the door close behind Taiyou. _

_"I know that you are a Sailor Soldier, one of the wind."_

_"How?"_

_"Because I'm your mother, I know my own daughter when I see her. I just want you to know that I'm proud of you. Even if you are the way you are, you will always be my daughter."_

_"I love you too mother."_

_"Shh…. I need to tell you something, you remember the story of the Lunar Knight?"_

_"How could I forget, the Knight that is said to have all the powers of the planets."_

_"My child, I fear that the Knight shall arise. That when it does it will be corrupted by evil. You must find this Knight and help it remember the good with in it."_

_"How I don't even know who it is?"_

_"You will know my child. When the time comes you will know. Now let me talk with Taiyou before I die."_

_"Yes mother, I'll find who ever it is." Haruka bowed to her and left._

"How am I suppose to find them? How am I even the one to remind them of the good within themselves?" she said aloud to herself. She placed her head in her hands as tears came back. She got up and headed back to the manor fighting back her emotions.

Crown Parlor

Usagi was sipping her milk shake as the five friends all chatted about the murder that had happened again.

"This is really scary and they left another medal." Makoto told them.

"Maybe it some weird alien here to turn us all into aliens." Minako said, as she made a weird face.

"What? Where did you get that? When they haven't even been turned into aliens?" Makoto asked her.

"Simple it wouldn't be to heard to just take control of their bodies, we've seen it before. It would be like zombies trying to dig their way out of the ground." Minako said as she started laughing.

They all just looked at her, Makoto took her drink away, "Enough sugar for you."

"Hey I rode by Haruka's and Michiru's house on the way home last night with my mom. And they had an extra motorcycle parked at their house." Ami told the group.

"Maybe Haruka got a new motorcycle?" Rei answered.

"Or she just had some company over last night, I'm sure we not the only friends those two have." Usagi spoke up.

All four of them looked at her, she actually said something smart and that was not like her. Rei put a hand on her forehead, "You feeling okay Usagi?"

"I'm fine, Mamoru left for the states again to finish his schooling."

"He did? You didn't tell us." Minako said.

"I miss him."

"How long till he comes back?" Makoto asked.

"One year."

They all sat quiet again, as Minako grabbed her drink back from Makoto.

"Let go check out the arcade." Usagi suddenly said.

"Or we could study, Usagi don't you have a test coming up?" Ami asked her.

"Studying to much is bad for your health Ami." Usagi told her.

They all sighed but in the end they all talked Ami into going to the arcade. After each one paying for their own drinks they all left and headed down the side walk to the arcade.

Not to far from the group of girls the cloaked man stood watching. The blonde he had before would soon be his once more. He followed them as soon as a opportunity had presented it self he when for the attack once more. He was behind them, not two feet away from her. She was in the back of the group and was talking about this cute boy from her school. It was then he made his move, Minako screamed has he grabbed her by the throat. The other girls all ran away like before, "This time those soldiers will not interrupt me." His voice raspy as he spoke to his prey. "The soul stone will be my masters."

He could see the fear grow in her eyes, just like before a lightning bolt hit him in the back.

"Let her go!" Jupiter told him. He ignored her as he proceeded to draw out that bright soul from her.

"Noooo! Minako!!!" Sailor Moon yelled, as Mars sent her flame sniper at him. Not even stopping him, he started to pull out the soul. Laughing to himself, then that's when something happened he didn't expect. The soul was returning to the host, it's never happened before. Minako was yelling no the best she could. Then there was a bright orange light and it had busted out sending the cloaked man flying backwards into the ground. At that moment Sailor Moon's broached had changed once more. The silver crystal took the shape of the full moon with a gold crescent moon covering it. Her suit changed from the rainbow winged sailor fuku to a silver fuku that looked like her suit when she first became sailor moon. But the skirt, bows, and the flap on the back, all three glowed a white silver. Her moon scepter also took on a new shape it grew in length and turned white with a gold crescent moon on top. Her hair was no longer in the normal due, it was down with a white silver fancy tiara flowing from the center of her forehand and moved to the back of her head. The cloaked man looked up at the new formation of the Sailor Soldier he was so ready to kill, then he saw the others each one glowing the same as Sailor Moon but glowing their respective colors.

Jupiter looked directly at him, she raised both her hands in front of her as an orb started to appear. Lighting and sputtering in the middle of the oval space between them as she started to yell, "Jupiter's crash of thunder!" she yelled as she shoved hands as far away from her as possible, sending the orb directly toward the cloaked man. He was surprised by the power that it took him off guard, hitting him directly in the chest. Lightning flying down from the heavens and hitting him. He collapsed to the ground on his hands and knees, "How?" he asked himself. He looked up at the soldiers and vanished. He knew his master would not be pleased.

Haruka and Michiru even Hotaru had felt the awakening of a new power. By the time they got to the scene they felt the power, the cloaked man had already disappeared. As they approached their future queen, their sailor uniforms changed as well. The power was now passed to all of the Soldiers,

"The Neo Crystal Tokyo will soon awaken here on Earth." Saturn said.

They all turned to her, each one knowing the other did want to know when the new kingdom would rise. "Then this battle decides the fate of the earth and future kingdom." Makoto stated. Saturn nodded, then all nine soldiers powered down.

Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna, and Michiru started to take their leave when Usagi spoke up first.

"So what now?" she asked the outer soldiers.

Setsuna turned around, "We wait till they attack again."

"That guy said he wanted the soul stone, what is that?" Minako asked them.

"I don't know." Setsuna told them, "Truthfully I don't know."

They all turned to Saturn, "I don't know either."

"I'll look into it." Setsuna answered, they all nodded. She knew they would all be looking into it, at least everyone but Haruka.

The Kiaoh-Tenoh Manor

"I'm back!" Taiyou yelled as she closed the door. It was little after lunch and was expecting to see Haruka and Michiru around. She wanted to get to know the girl they introduced as Hotaru as well. She even left and got a present for her unofficial niece. As she hung her coat on the coat rack by the door and removed her shoes, she noticed no one answered her. "I know Haruka was upset but where did everyone go." She said aloud, more to herself. The only way she knew to keep her mind of her mother was to stay busy but it was failing really bad. She brought the bag into the living room and placed on the couch.

"Hey! Anyone home!" she yelled. The silence was her answer, she headed outside on to the deck she sat on this morning and leaned on the railing. Her hand folded in front of her as the salt air filled her nostrils, and the wind blue her hair. The sun was high in the sky and reflecting off the water. She thought about the question Haruka had asked her when she got back from her morning run, about staying here in Tokyo. She told her no, but seeing how peaceful it is around here and beautiful she was seriously starting to reconsider.

_"Mommy look how pretty!" a 8 year old girl said getting out of the sedan and running down to the beach. The sun was setting over the horizon, the young girl had long blonde hair with a child size blouse and blue jean on. She sat on the edge of the walk way and removed her shoes, while her older sister and mother just walked up._

_"I've seen it before. Its still the same." The 10 year old said, her hair shoulder length blonde hair. _

_"Haruka its Taiyou's first time seeing a sunset on the beach." Keiko told her oldest daughter._

_"I know, but its still the same."_

_"You can never out run the beauty of ones planet. No matter how fast the wind may carry you." She told her, as she saw Haruka run out to meet her sister._

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Taiyou jumped and turned around, a smile played across Haruka's face. "When did you get back?" Taiyou asked her. "On second thought, just answer how long you been standing there?"

"Do you always change questions when you work as a cop?"

"Its my job to ask questions."

"Just for a couple of minutes, you seemed deep in thought." Haruka told her, leaning on the railing next to her, facing the ocean and putting her hands in front of her.

"Just remembering my first time seeing a sunset on the beach, I remember how unexcited you were."

"I've seen them already but don't think that I don't think their beautiful."

"The only thing you think is beautiful is Michiru."

Haruka laughed, "Yes, she is."

This made Taiyou laugh, the two just stared out into the ocean enjoying the view. Neither one knowing that Michiru was standing in the door way watching the two siblings. She never seen Haruka this open around anyone but her and Setsuna.

"Mother mentioned that I couldn't run from the beauty of planets, no matter how fast the wind took me." Haruka told her.

"Mother told me that you can never fight what the heart decides." Taiyou responded with a smile on her face.

Haruka reached around and pulled on Taiyou's pony tail, "I knew some young men who had hair like this."

"Let me guess the starlights?"

Haruka just looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"They weren't just popular in Japan Haruka, they were known even in the Americas." She told her. "I wonder why they just disbanded all of a sudden, especially if they were at the top of their game."

"Who knows, maybe they just got tired of playing."

Taiyou got quiet after that, she never left her place at the railing. While Haruka had already turned around and had her back to it. She saw the look on her sister's face, "You okay?"

She didn't say anything only stared at the ocean, "I miss her Ruka. I turned my back on her to protect you and I didn't even get the chance to say sorry. She died before I had the chance." Tear fell down her face as she dropped her head. Haruka having turned around noticed that Michiru was there. Michiru nodded in understanding and left the siblings on the deck.

"Taiyou she understood, you did what you had to. She understood you had to protect me."

"But I could've gone back anytime I wanted. Instead I stayed with you till I was able to get to America and I stayed there until Hiroko came just a couple of days ago. I could've gone back but I didn't."

"Taiyou she understands." Haruka told her again, as she hugged the younger Tenoh. Then everything came pouring out and for the second time she really cried for the lost of mother.

Haruka saw Hotaru standing in the door way, she had a questioning look on her face. Michiru came by and told Hotaru to give them some time.

Michiru went into the kitchen with little Hotaru, "But Michiru-mama who is that?"

"That is Haruka's sister, they just lost their mother. Each of them is dealing with it in there own way." Michiru told her adopted daughter.

"So she is my aunt?"

"Yes I guess she is."

Taiyou wiped her eyes, "Sorry I probably just got your best shirt wet with tears."

"That's fine. It'll wash out, you better?" Haruka asked.

"Much, guess it just finally sunk in." she answered, wiping her eyes again. "So when are you going to tell me what she told you?"

Haruka stood there as she turned back to the ocean, "She wanted me to know that no matter what she loved me." She hated lying to her sister but she didn't have much choice.

"That can't be what she wanted to tell you, at least not in private."

"What did she tell you?"

"Pretty much the same thing and gave me a family heir loom." Taiyou told her as she pulled out her necklace. Haruka placed her palm underneath it and looked at the electric blue crescent moon.

"I remember that, mother showed it to me when I was younger. Said that one day it would be passed on to me."

"You make sound like you were the special one." Taiyou told her.

Haruka laughed, "She saw something in both of us. You know she always had ulterior motives behind everything she did."

They both looked at each other, then in unison they both said the typical Tenoh and laughed. Taiyou turned back to the ocean tucking the necklace back under her shirt. "Have you given my offer anymore thought?" Haruka mentioned after a few minutes.

"Ruka I have a life back in the states. I can't just pick up and move back here, what would I do? Join the police force here, yea right. We both know 99% of them are on Kiyoshi's pay roll."

"You can race like me, you can play music, or start your own animation company. Your good at everything you do, like me."

"I'm sorry but I can't. As soon as the funeral's over I'm heading back to the states."

Haruka nodded, seeing that the younger Tenoh needed some space, she left her there. But she couldn't help but think always knowing that she was Sailor Uranus and her sister who she trusted with her life didn't even know.

Taiyou remained on the deck and watched as the sun slowly sank beyond the horizon of the ocean.


	5. A Knight Arises in the Mist of Battle

**Chapter IV**

**A Knight Arises In The Mist Of Battle**

"You called for me." The cloaked man spoke in his raspy voice to the middle aged man who he called his master.

"You failed to retrieve any of the soul stones." The man answered, anger appearing in his deep voice.

"The soldiers have gained a new power, they took me by surprise. It will not happen again." It had been the first time this assassin has ever failed.

"I warned you those soldiers would interfere, they are the only reason that the others of the past could not do what I am trying to do. If you would stop failing!" he raised his voice to the assassin.

The assassin backed down a little before, "I offer you no excuse, this time I will get what I am after."

"I've chosen your next target…" the man pulled out a photo of a young girl. "Do not fail me assassin."

The assassin bowed and watched in silence as his master left in the cover of the trees. The moon still rising high into the clear night sky. Barely a cloud to cover the stars. "I'll shall find the five soul stones master."

Kiaoh and Tenoh manor

Taiyou stepped out of the shower, the funeral was today. She didn't want to go but knew she had too, "Haruka won't be able to come." She said aloud more to no one. She pulled on a black button up shirt and some black suit pants she borrowed from Haruka. Brushing her hair back and tying off her pony tail she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was looking paler then normal but then again she was attending a funeral. Glancing down at the heir loom her mother gave her, it was the only thing she had left. She picked up the chain and put it on around her neck, tucking it in under her shirt. She would wear it always like she promised. Taking one last glance at herself she turned leaving the steamy bathroom behind. She descended the stairs as young Hotaru came running around the corner then disappearing in the next room. Taiyou smiled it was still good to see innocents when she knew what darkness laid just outside in the world. She bent down picking up her dress shoes she also had to borrow from Haruka, and put them on. The funeral was to start in a hour, she didn't want to stay longer then she had too. Haruka came around the corner seeing her sitting on the stairs, "I'll be here when you get back."

Taiyou looked up at her older sister, "Wish you could be there, but then again…." She trailed off. Haruka sat down beside her, "She forgives you little wolf."

Taiyou smiled, "You hadn't called me that since….well since father…." She didn't want to say it.

"Since father disowned me?" more statement then question.

"He asked me to join him, when you were in the room with mom. He asked me to come back and take my place as head of the Tenoh line."

'I hope you told him no."

"Of course I told him no." she gave Haruka a disbelieving look, like how could you think I would say yes. Taiyou stood up as Haruka's gaze followed her, "Just go say your good byes and come back here." Haruka told her.

Taiyou eyes started watering, "I know you feel the same thing, the same sadness for losing mom."

Haruka stood up, placing both hands gently on each of Taiyou's arms, "I do, but you were closer to her then I was. I learned to shut them all out, but you hung on to mom."

She wiped her eyes, "I promised I wasn't going to cry, I was going to stay strong. Show no weakness."

"You can't stay strong forever, that's something Michiru taught me."

"I gotta go. I'll be back later, promise." Taiyou told her older sister, before grabbing her black blazer and heading out. "Hey take the viper." Haruka said after her throwing her the keys.

"Thanks."

She got into the yellow viper, as it roared to life she felt the life of the car. She missed the speed, it had been years since she drove this fast, even chasing those bad guys down the streets of New York you couldn't exceed fifty without almost running into another vehicle. How she missed it, she laughed to herself as she opened her up she watched the meter, 60, 70, 90, 100, she loved it. The thrill of the speed, she slowed down as she pulled up to the cemetery. Pulling in beside several BMWs, she got out putting the key's into her pocket. "Well the family is here, great." She said to herself.

"The carpet muncher didn't come with you?" Hiroko came walking up, she was in a strapless black dress, that hugged her body. She pulled up on the dress, as she walked up.

"Don't start with me Hiroko. You know damn well Kiyoshi wouldn't let her come."

"I don't blame him, her kind are a….." in a flash of motion she had Hiroko pushed up against the viper, she had her fore arm pushed across her upper chest.

"You better think twice before finishing that sentence." Taiyou warned her. She came here to honor her mother for both her and Haruka and she be damn if someone is going to say other wise.

"Let her go Taiyou. This isn't how a Tenoh acts in the presence of the dead." A voice she knew all to well told her. She released Hiroko from her grip, turning around she faced her father.

"She needs to keep her mouth shut."

"And as you are the eldest child, she will obey." He sent a warning glance to his fourth eldest child. She bowed down and walked away.

Kiyoshi walked up to Taiyou, straightening her blazer, "Come my daughter lets honor your mother."

That Evening

She sat in sand and watched as the sun slowly made its way to the horizon. Her blazer laid in the white sand next to her, the car parked up on the road behind her. Tears streaming down her face, as the salty air blew softly on her. She just wanted the whole world to disappear, she wanted to go back and tell her mother she was sorry. Sorry that she turned her back on her, sorry that didn't call or even write a letter. But deep inside she knew that wasn't the reason she sat here on the beach nearly a mile from her sister's manor. The funeral went well after her scuffle with Hiroko, but even then she could feel the eyes of her family on her. Her father staying right next to her as if she accepted his offer to rejoin the House of Tenoh of Japan. The priest said the sermon, said the prayers, joined the ritual, and has she watched her father paint her mother's name's on the crypts obelisk. He painted her first name with the black paint, he stepped back as being the eldest and as far as the Tenoh family was concerned she was the only child left, she painted her mother's last name. As she finished she said a little prayer to her mother before moving back to stand by her father. As the priest finished up the sermon she noticed a cloaked man standing about ten yards away from the ceremony. She thought it odd, but didn't think anything more of it considering she was here burying her mother.

_After the ceremony was finished everyone left the obelisk and returned to their car. The only one left was the five Tenoh children and their father. _

_"Hiroko, Zinan, Taro, please leave us." Kiyoshi stated to his children. Taiyou stood there with every bit of dignity she had left, her brother Jiro the eldest of the boys and the son born after she was stood next to her. They were almost dressed just the same but for his tie around his neck and he had a white vest on over his black shirt. _

_"I want you back, Taiyou. The two of you are next to lead the House, as the eldest daughter and as the eldest son."_

_"I already told you Kiyoshi, I'm not rejoining the house. I've made my decision." Taiyou told him._

_"Hear me out, Taiyou. I'm am willing to forgive these past fifteen years for your betrayal to the house. You will step up as the Matriarch of the Japan House, as your brother will step up as the Patriarch of the Japan House."_

_She looked at Jiro who remain silent during this exchange. He held his head high showing his pride in accepting this position. She returned her sight to Kiyoshi, "I already told you no. That is my final answer." She told him, as she walked past him._

_"You will not survive this war if you walk away from this." He told her. She didn't stop walking._

The whole way back she couldn't help but think of what he meant when he told she wouldn't survive this war. She didn't know what to think or how to even respond. "Hell I just lost my mother. Now all this, the man in the cloak, and now my own father is threatening to kill me." She said aloud, laughing at it all. How in the hell did she get into shit like this. "I need a fucking vacation." She sighed, continuing to watch the sun set. She pulled out her necklace and took it off. She held it up to the light of the sun watching the wind blow it into turning on the chain. It was a pretty crescent moon, she wondered why her mother would tell Haruka it would be hers only to give it to her in the end. She wished her mother was still here to answer those questions.

She lowered her hand as she saw a figure in the corner of her eyes. It was the cloaked man from the ceremony. He was standing there, he face covered by the hood of the cloak. "I have to find the soul stone." His voice raspy as he spoke to the girl. She stood up, fear creeping into her. She didn't understand why, she was a cop for the love of all is holy. He creped up leaving no foot prints in the sand as he proceeded to the girl.

"You have a soul stone." He told her.

She backed up having trouble with the sand beneath her feet, in a flash of movement he was face to face with her. She fell backwards in the sand, she knew a smile crossed his face, to see his prey so helpless.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She managed to say.

"You wouldn't know if you had it, its called a soul stone for a reason." He told her as he bent down to pick her up.

The Kiaoh and Tenoh manor

"Where in the hell is she, she should've been back by now." Haruka spoke out loud as she paced the floor. "I should've gone with her."

"She needed some time to herself, I'm sure she's safe." Michiru replied, watching her love pace the room. Hotaru was sitting beside her, she never seen her father this nervous about anything.

"I knew she should not have gone by herself. Kiyoshi is a very powerful man, he'll do anything to get her back."

"Haruka, I'm sure she's just fine. Relax my love." Michiru spoke calmly as she came to stand in front of her. "Why don't you go out for a run and try to relax."

She watched her love's eyes for a few more seconds before agreeing to it. A few minutes later she was running along the beach highway, when she saw her yellow viper. She stopped by the vehicle and looked down at the beach, she saw the cloaked man holding Taiyou by her throat, she was kicking and punching the best she could but nothing was helping. Haruka pulled out her communicator and alerted Michiru and Hotaru to what was happening. She transformed.

"Let me go, I don't have what you want!" she struggled to say being held by her throat by this man. He didn't respond only lifted his free gloved hand to her throat, she felt something being drawn out of her. Like her energy was being trained, she felt weak and shorten breath. At least till a orange shaped energy blast hit him in the back. He dropped his prey, she coughed trying to catch her breath. She tried to stand to run, but pain shot threw her side as she fell back onto the white sand. The cloaked man turned around making sure his prey wouldn't move to far to fast, he sent a lighting bolt of energy to the soldier.

"Now you will be the first I'll kill." He eyes lit up under the cloak, glowing a orange red color. He looked by at his prey, she was crawling away, but wasn't going anywhere fast. Then in another flash of motion he was right there with Uranus, he had her by the throat, "You will be the first." He told her, as he put his free hand to her stomach and sent the pulse of lightning into her. She screamed in pain as the shock passed threw her. Her transformation began to fade, Taiyou watched as the soldier was helpless against the assassin. When she saw it was Haruka underneath the soldier, she felt anger she hadn't felt since she was eight and had to defend her sister against their family.

"Neptune Tidal Wave Submerge!" a voice yelled as a huge tidal wave appeared like a wall of water smashing into both Haruka and the assassin. Taiyou looked up at where the attack came from, she saw two more of who she didn't know. A aquanette woman in a glowing turquoise costume and another in glowing purple costume. "What the hell is going on?" she asked, holding a hand to her side. Then in a flash of motion the assassin was standing in front of her. "Now you wish to play as well?"

Taiyou looked up where her sister was just attacked, she couldn't see her. "Haruka." She thought, turning her attention back to the cloaked man. He was in front of her facing the other two soldiers. He sent a lighting shot towards them as he moved in a blur of motion, knocking Saturn several yards away, he held on to Neptune.

"No, leave them alone. Haruka, I can't lose you." She told herself, hating that she was so weak against him. The anger growing, knowing he killed her sister.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" she yelled still in the sand. He dropped Neptune, turning back towards her.

"You are no threat to me." He said. He strolled up to her, she crawled on the ground trying to get away.

"You killed her!" she yelled at him.

He bent down to take her again, "No, no, no." she said, still trying to get away. She repeated no, as he reached down to take her throat a light flashed in front of her. It form the shape of a sword, the blade glowed a lunar blue with the end of the handle forming a full moon. The assassin watched the sword, "No, you can't be him, it was suppose to be a male to take the sword!" he yelled.

Not wanting to die like this she reach up and grabbed the hilt of the sword. Bright light formed engulfing Taiyou, the light vanished standing in front of him was the Moonlight Knight. Her hair grew to her knees, glowed a silver white in moon's light. Her eyes midnight blue, the symbol of the moon engraved on the pale white armor. The Lunar sword hung on her back the sheath hidden beneath the pale white cape that now blew side ways in the light breeze. Midnight blue fabric hugged her skin on her arms and legs, stopped only by the pale white gloves and boots that glowed in the moon's light. The cloaked man took a step back, "A male was to take the sword, how?" he was surprised.

"You have killed many innocent people, you will pay for what you've done." She told him, in a flash of movement he went for her. She moved with grace and balance as she moved around him grabbing his cloak and pulling it off of him. He turned around, black tribal marking coving his face, he wore black clothes that resembled the ninja uniform. He made for her again and once more she moved out of his way, grabbing his throat this time around holding him up as he had once held her.

"Why are you after the Soul Stones?"

He didn't say a word, "Then I shall find out myself." She added, in his silence. But as she was bout to finish him off, her hair shorten turning black as coal, her armor turning black with the moon's symbol a blood red. The blue fabric turn blood red as her cape joined the coal color her eyes had turned. She dropped him, "You serve a new master now." She told the groveling assassin. He couldn't believe such power, he would serve this new power.

She bent down in front of him, "Who did you serve before me?"

"I never knew his name or seen his face, my lord."

"Why is he after the soul stones?"

"To awaken the dragon of souls."

She stood up, the assassin still bowed before her. She held her hand out in front of her palm open to the assassin. "I no long need you." With that black transparent wave hit the assassin. He screamed out in pain as he toppled over his dark eyes open to the world.

"You will be stopped!" a young voice told the Moonlight Knight.

She turned around, seeing Saturn's bloody and bruised standing with her silent glaive pointing at her. A smile rose on the Knight's face, "Even in the prime of the Moon Kingdom, you were not even a match for me, Saturn. Now that your in a child's body, you will never be more then a play toy to me." She walked up to the young girl, "You won't betray our queen again."

"Your queen is a joke." She told the young woman.

"Saturn Silence!" Saturn yelled, as a purple planet formed on the end of her silent glaive, she lowered it sending the energy towards the knight. A purple shield form over her immobilizing her, for mere seconds as Saturn tried to see to Neptune who laid unconscious. Saturn looking back up just in time to see the knight break free of the shield, "You will pay for that." The knight calmly told Saturn. She heard moaning from below, Neptune was waking up. Saturn stood back up, protecting the Soldier she call mom for so long. She wasn't afraid to die, she held her silent glaive towards the knight. "Before you kill me, I want to know why you betrayed the Moon Kingdom."

"Queen Beryl's offer was better then what your weak Serenity offered. Once I'm done with you, they will be next." The knight answered, as she held up her hand. The black transparent energy she used on the assassin built on her hand forming a ball of energy. "Say goodbye for the final time." Just as the knight sent the energy towards Saturn a blur of movement someone had grabbed the young soldier and moved her out of the way. The knight looked to where the blur and stopped, standing in front of the Saturn was Uranus. Breathing heavy, she try to stand as though she wasn't injured.

"Taiyou stop this!" she yelled.

The knight laughed, "Taiyou is dead, she died when my power was awakened."

Uranus charged the knight, as fast as the wind took her she appeared in front of the knight. Fist balled and attempt to punch, knight caught her fist in her hand, smiling. "Your just as weak as Saturn." With her left hand caught Uranus by the throat.

"Taiyou don't do this." Uranus struggled to say, "this isn't you."

"Taiyou isn't here anymore." The knight told her.

"You may have betrayed our queen but in the end, you protected her from Beryl's men……." She struggled to breathe. "you protected her so she could use the silver crystal."

The knight didn't say anything, Uranus' transformation faded. The sight of seeing Haruka before her, brought back the life of Taiyou. The knight dropped Haruka, she fell to the ground barely conscious. "This isn't you, your not a murderer." The knight stood watching Haruka. Taiyou grabbed her head, bending over falling to her knees. Haruka placed a hand on her shoulder, "Fight this Taiyou, Mom knew one of us would be a soldier. The other a knight, she told me the day we went to see her."

"I betrayed her like I betrayed our queen. I killed the five Soul chosen."

"You protected her so we could be reborn. Like mom, she forgave you, her daughter Sailor Moon will forgive you."

The darkness the showed on the knight began to fade, "I will make amends." Taiyou spoke up after a few moments, her transformation faded away. She looked up at Haruka, "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't you. Mom said the moonlight knight would awaken, they would awaken evil. It was my duty to make the knight realize they aren't evil."

"Lets get home, I need to call Ami so she can look over Michiru."

Taiyou nodded in agreement.


	6. Legend of the Soul Stones

**Chapter V**

**Legend of Soul Stones**

Kiaoh and Tenoh Mansion

Taiyou sat on the sofa along with the other girls. She had her elbows on her knees and was bent over hoping Michiru would be okay. She couldn't control her new found powers and was even more scared of ever awakening them again. Haruka was in the room with Ami, while Hotaru was sitting next to her. Usagi and the others were scattered around the living room. It had only been twenty minutes since they all had gotten to the mansion but it felt like an eternity to Taiyou. The clock ticking growing louder then finally the small squeak of the door fills the air. All the girls look up, all but Taiyou, and Hotaru runs to Haruka.

"She'll be fine." Ami tells them. They all let out their breathe that they had been holding. Haruka leads Hotaru into the room, not saying anything to Taiyou. When she hears the door close once more she gets up off the sofa, Trista is the first to speak.

"What happen isn't your fault. You need not blame yourself."

Taiyou didn't respond only left the room.

Usagi felt sorry for this stranger they now know as the Moonlight Knight. She didn't want another battle between soldiers like it was with Galaxia and her soldiers.

"Is she one of us?" Makoto spoke up next.

"That has yet to be decided." Trista answered.

"Did you find anything out about these Soul Stones?" Rei who had asked the flames over and over asked.

"Not yet, they seem to be a secret. Even Neo Queen Serenity couldn't tell me anything, she refused to."

They all looked at Usagi, "What?"

"Michiru mama going to okay?" Hotaru asked.

"She just needs some rest, she will be fine." Haruka told her. Haruka could only think about what had happen after learning Michiru would be fine. It would only be a couple of days before her love was up moving around again. This new evil had taken them by surprise and none of them were doing to good against it. She needed to speak to Taiyou but didn't want to leave Michiru's side. Hotaru simply laid down next to Michiru on the bed and eventually fell asleep. It was then Ami had returned to the room.

"Has she woken yet?" she asked softly.

"No, not yet. Like you said, she probably wouldn't till morning." Haruka answered. Ami nodded, but check Michiru anyway.

"Taiyou?" Haruka asked.

"She left some time ago. No ones seen her, everyone left after Trista told them there was nothing they could do."

Haruka nodded in understanding. "Haruka, what happen with Taiyou?"

She looked up at the blue haired young woman, "She's the Knight, she is evil." Was all she said. Ami knew better then to question the wind soldier any further. The four outer scouts had taken on their soldier's persona of being distant and loners.

"If she wakes up before I return, call me. I need to find Taiyou." She told Ami. Ami nodded and watched as the Haruka left.

Taiyou was sitting on the rocks about five miles from the house. She didn't want to return the mansion. Her bike was parked up on the highway as she listened to the waves crash against the rocks. While in the America's she heard of the Sailor Soldiers being saviors of the world or rather Japan but never thought Haruka would be one of them. And now she an enemy of them simply because she became something she did not ask for. First she looses her mother and now she lost her sister. She was going to head back to the States before just her being here made things worse. Her sword in front of her, it had appeared when she sat down on the rocks and laid itself down in front of her. She simply stared at it for the longest time, then stared at the moon. It was full again tonight, she felt a sense of peace coming from it. She knew Haruka would hate her even though what happen to Michiru wasn't her fault. She nearly killed her sister and the young girl Hotaru. For hours she just sat there, until she finally had enough of looking at the sword she stood up taking it in her hands and tossing it into the ocean.

"I don't want you. I don't want to be this." She said aloud. She turned and head back up the beach to her motorcycle. She was going to head to her new home, the United States of America. As she was about to pull her helmet on Haruka came driving up on her motorcycle. She watched as her sister pulled to a stop beside her. "We need to talk." She said killing the engine. She took her helmet off and simply waited for a reply from the younger Tenoh.

"I won't get involved. The sword's in the ocean, I denounced my powers." Taiyou told her.

Haruka smiled a weary smile, "I'm afraid it isn't that easy. If it was I wouldn't be the soldier I am now."

"I'm not going after it."

"You won't have to, it'll come to you. I'm not angry Taiyou." Haruka being the first to speak up about what they both been hesitant to say. "You weren't prepared for this, your not bad."

"I nearly killed you. How can you say I'm not evil." Taiyou asked her. Haruka climbed off her bike and stood directly in front of her. She gently grabbed Taiyou's arms, "Because you fought it when you saw it was me. If you were evil, I don't think you would've done that."

"Either way I'm done. I'm head back to the States first thing tomorrow. I can't stay here I'm sorry."

"Even if I ask you to stay?"

"Even then." Taiyou told her. Haruka didn't say a word as Taiyou got on her bike and left her standing there. Trista appeared beside her, "This is going to have to be a lesson she will have to learn on her own."

"Even if she is the only one who may know what the Soul Stones are?"

"I'm afraid so."

The Shopping Center

The moon was still high above the heavens as the middle aged man kept to the shadows of the buildings. The center was deserted but for him and fellow person. "The Knight has killed the assassin. He has failed to retrieve any of the stones."

"I will not fail you." Her voice calm and creepy. "The assassin was a fool, I am not."

"I will not tolerate failure. I'm not like the others, you will run out of chances."

She bowed, before watching her new master leave. "I shall not fail." She said aloud then she too vanished.

The Airport

Taiyou waited patiently in line to get her ticket back to the states. She could leave all this behind. She glanced around as people had their luggage packed and carry-on in hand. She had nothing but her jacket and wallet. She thought about what Haruka had said, she wasn't mad at her for what happen. But she couldn't just simply walk away from it either. Well it was morning and nothing has happen since she stepped down. The man in front her moved to the side after he got his ticket, she stepped up. The lady behind the counter asked how she could help her.

"One ticket to the Americas." Taiyou stated.

"I have two flights leaving, one to New York and another to California."

"New York."

The lady hit some buttons on her keyboard then looked up at her, "I'm sorry we have no openings on the flight."

"Then California."

The lady repeated what she did a minute ago, then looked confused as she repeated the commands again. "We seem to be full on that flight also." She tried again, "That's odd, the older gentleman just booked a flight on the California flight and it still had seats open for another twenty people."

Taiyou listened to her, as she tried again on the computer. Taiyou sighed, "It isn't that simple."

The lady looked up, "I'm sorry sir?"

"Nothing, thank you." She turned around and went to leave. Screams and yells filled the airport terminal, Taiyou ran to the source. It was a woman dressed in all green, she remind Taiyou of Poison Ivy from Batman. She had a couple of people by the throats holding them there with a green lasso looking whip. She was just laughing as her hostages were trying to catch their breaths.

Taiyou hid behind a pillar, she didn't want this. She peaked around when she saw a young woman's soul form into a stone. It was a blue stone, the stone of water. The woman's body fell to the floor like a rag doll. "I have the first stone." The woman in green said.

Taiyou knew those stones couldn't fall into the wrong hands, she stepped out from behind the pillar, the terminal vacant now. "I'll take that thank you." Taiyou told her. She didn't know how she was going to fight this woman, she didn't even have her sword.

The woman looked at her and laughed as she shoved the stone into her suit. She pulled the whip out once more and cracked it towards Taiyou's direction. Taiyou jumped and rolled out of the way, she looked back at the woman. "Damn it, how in the hell am I suppose to do this." She said quietly.

"You a quick one aren't you."

Just then a light purple planet impacted the green woman in the side. She flew a few feet before crash landing.

"You must use the sword!" Pluto yelled. Taiyou looked that direction and standing beside Pluto was Uranus. She didn't want Haruka to get hurt.

"I can't! I won't!" she yelled back just as she had to dodge an attack from the woman. Uranus went to help but Pluto held her back. "She must learn not to fear it."

The woman looked at the soldiers, "It appears they will no longer be helping you."

Just as another crack of the whip came flying towards Taiyou. She dodge it once more, only this time making a run toward her. She had enough of this woman, she threw a punch that was easily blocked and tossed backwards. She landed on her back, pain shot thru her, she gritted her teeth.

"I'm losing." She closed her eyes and thought about the sword.

The woman's arm turned into a green blade, she went to strike as the sword once more appeared to protect her. It's flash of light caused the woman to back up. Taiyou once more reached for the sword. In a bright flash of light the evil side of the Knight had emerged.

"Your it!" She yelled, as a fist landed in her gut. The stone falling and rolling to Knights feet.

"What is your name?" The knight asks her.

She hugs her stomach, "Vera."

The Knight bends down, "You serve me now."

"I do not." She stood and vanished.

At that moment the Knight once again grabs her head as her power begins to fade. She falls to her knees, Uranus rushes forward grabbing her. Holding her, "I'm sorry." Taiyou tells her.

"You did nothing wrong." Uranus answers. "Come on before someone sees us."

That evening

Trista had gathered all the soldiers at the temple where Rei lives. They all waited for Trista to finish talking to Taiyou, she was the only one who knew what the stones were. And Taiyou had one of them. When they were done Trista lead them both to the front of the small group. Michiru by this time had joined them and was making a full recovery.

"I know what questions you have but before I answer them, you all need to know the legend of the soul stones." She waited for them to ask something, when they all remain quiet she continued.

"The soul stones are each a piece of the key that is needed to bring back the Soul Dragon. A very powerful demon that can resurrect any evil that has died here on earth. The guardians of the Earth long before Prince Endymion's turn. The Dragon was made to bring peace to the planets but one was something had gone wrong. The guardians never spoke how or what had gone wrong but they each gave a piece of their souls into a special stone and sealed the Dragon away in darkness. To ensure the dragon would never rise again they broke the stone into five pieces. Each on carrying the remains of the master's soul and one of the four elements. Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. Supposedly when all five pieces are brought together they will awaked and bring back the dragon who will in turn bring about the evil that had died here." Taiyou finished. She sat down on the steps, holding out the first of five stones. The water could be seen threw it swirling around in a never ending circle.

"You said five pieces, where is the fifth?" Ami asked.

Taiyou looked up, "I don't know, the only thing I do know is a little saying that the fifth Guardian had said."

"Which is?" Haruka asked.

"The fifth stone is the Heart of All." Taiyou answered.

"That's it?" Usagi asked. "Heart of All? What's that suppose to mean?"

"I wish I knew." Taiyou answered once more.

"I wish Mamoru was here." Usagi wined.

Taiyou stood up and walked over the stairs. Haruka followed, "You okay?"

"You think mom knew about all this. The legend, the Knight, even your soldiers?"

Haruka stood by her sister, "I'm not sure."

"Hear, I'm the last person who should have this." Taiyou handed over the water stone. "Think the Guardian's soul is alive in that thing."

"Reminds me of the Holy Grail we were looking for."

"The what?" Taiyou asked, confused.

"Another time little wolf."

That made Taiyou smile, she missed being called that. They spent the rest of the talking with the others trying to work out a plan or at least something for them to go on with their new enemy.

Shopping Center

"You fail me, Vera."

"Forgive master, at least we know who the Knight is, and where the stone is." She told her master.

"The Dragon shall rise again, bring me the other stones and don't loose them."

"Of course master."

Next morning

Taiyou sat outside the mansion, she couldn't leave and Haruka had demanded she stay with them. Although it was nice she just wanted to go home and forget all this. Her necklace still hung around her neck now she doesn't even take it off. She was just about to get up and go in when Jiro came walking up the beach. She stood up and walked down to meet him.

"Father would like a word with you." He told her.

"Tell him I said no."

"He insists." Jiro stepped aside and extended a hand. She walked in front of him as he came up beside her. He lead her to a limo and she climbed inside first followed by Jiro. Sitting on the far side of the limo was her father.

"I'm surprised you came this far, Kiyoshi." Taiyou told him.

"I'm not so insensitive, as to not at least come this far for my daughter."

"I'm taking my place as head of house."

"Miyoko was killed for trying to leave me. The house needs a replacement and we both know Hiroko can't hold the job."

Taiyou went to get out, Jiro grabbed her arm. "I'm offering a chance for you to change everything daughter. With you and Jiro head of house, you can start over. Even allow Haruka back into the family." She looked at her father, it was the first time since coming back he even made mention of Haruka.

"Choose to take your place and I will step down."

"Why do you want me back so much? I'm not a fool Kiyoshi." Taiyou told him.

"Because you are my daughter, I've never turned my back on you. It was your sister I banished not you."

"It was my sister you nearly killed, simply for being different."

"I'm not here to discuss Haruka." He said calmly.

She was getting angry. "I'm not coming back."

"Father steps down as head, you take Keiko's place. I will have no choice but to let you do what you wish. As it has always been in the House of Japan." Jiro spoke up.

"You think after all these years you remained hidden behind your façade of Christine Kershaw on your own. Who do you think managed to keep your real name secret when it was this close to coming out." He told her bringing his finger and thumb together. She knew the time he was talking about, the suspect started playing a little game with her and nearly out her if he hadn't been shot.

"You owe me your life as well as your career. The police would have disowned you, and thrown you in prison. Its time to make good." He told her, as he nodded to Jiro to release her.

She grabbed the limo handle and opened the door, "Think about it, either you join me or Haruka dies. All it will take is a single phone call. You know what I can do, daughter. Don't make the same mistake Miyoko did." He added, he watched her get out of the limo.

She stood off to the side and watched as he drove off. "If I don't take my place she dies. If I do, he will still kill her so I won't stray." She said aloud. "I never should have come back. Forgive me mother." She added while holding the hair loom. She took her time walking back to the mansion, she knew Haruka would be wondering where she was. But that was a conversation she would try to avoid as much as possible so she walked slowly back.


End file.
